


Hush Hush

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sexy Times, dominate Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Arthur and his manservant are secret lovers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really feeling this one..   
> Oh well.. enjoy Pretty Perverts

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted from down the corridors. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Merlin purposely dragged his feet.

"Finally, I thought I might die from hunger." Arthur sneered. 

"Your breakfast is served," Merlin placed a plate filled with fresh fruit alongside some cheese and meat in front of the prince. 

"The isn't going to eat itself, Merlin." Arthur smirked. 

"I'm busy, Arthur." Merlin faced the door. "You can feed yourself, sire." 

"Merlin," Arthur grabbed Merlin's sleeve "I meant for you to join me." 

"Oh? Okay." Merlin plopped himself beside Arthur. 

"You're not so busy now, are you?" 

"Gaius' herbs can wait." Merlin huffed. "Plus, I'd much rather tend you, my lord." 

""That's a load of crap if I ever heard it." Arthur laughed. 

"Your right, you're the worst." Merlin said with a stuffed mouth. 

"Swallow before you choke." Arthur said before adding a grape into his mouth. 

"Whatever, Arthur." Merlin shrugged. 

Arthur stood from seat and stood behind Merlin, "Let me," 

Arthur picked up a strawberry and held it up to Merlin's mouth. Merlin accepted the fruit, sucking the remains curling his tongue around the prince's finger. 

"Merlin." Arthur whimpered. 

"Let's take this to your bed, Arthur." Merlin stood and wrapped his around the prince's waist. 

"Merlin, my father-" 

"He's too busy meeting with the counsel. Besides, you never got to pleasure me last night." 

Arthur smiled at his lover. He took his hand lead laid him on the bed. Arthur gripped the hem of Merlin's shirt and lifted it above his head. Arthur straddled him, pressing his lips underneath Merlin's jaw. 

"You're so beautiful, Merlin." Arthur murmured between kisses. 

"You're beautiful," Merlin, raised Arthur's face to his. Lips meeting, his hand drowning in Arthur's hair. Merlin opened his mouth granting Arthur a deeper kiss. Arthur took the opportunity to suck at Merlin's tongue. 

"Mmmmm," Merlin hummed pleasantly. 

Arthur slid his hand under Merlin's pants, gently stroking Merlin's uncut cock. The prince could feel it harden from his touch. Impatiently Merlin began rutting against his hand. 

"Patience." Arthur squeezed his cock. "Merlin, I want to this right." 

Arthur reached for the pot of oil from the cupboard next to his bed. Dipped his fingers, Merlin knew what was coming, so he dropped he pants to the floor. 

"How do you want me, sire?" 

"Hands and knees," Arthur growled out. 

Merlin did just that. He had his ass face Arthur, with his legs spread, and his back arched. Arthur had to bite back a groan. He settled behind Merlin, carefully sliding his oil coated fingers in Merlin's greedy hole. 

"Arthur," Merlin moaned. "Move." 

Arthur sped up, watching Merlin squirm. The prince felt his own cock twitch. He pulled his hand away deciding to finally fuck Merlin. 

"Ar-thur" Merlin whined. 

"Let me prepare myself." Arthur loosened his belt. Once they dropped he stroked himself, hardening his cock. Merlin's eyes we're wide and hungry. Keeping contact on the movement on his hands. The prince's cock dribbled with pre-cum. 

Merlin leaned over to Arthur, gripping his cock and placing a deep kiss on the head. His hot tongue felt great against his slit. 

"Mer-Merlin. Nnngghh .. feels good." Arthur breathed out. 

"Anything for you, my lord." Merlin replied lips not leaving contact of Arthur's cock. 

"I suggest you lean against the edge of the bed." Merlin obeyed lying his back. Arthur whined with pleasureas he slid past the rim of Merlin's delicious ass. He pounder into him, harder and harder. Wanting the whole kingdom hear Merlin cry his name. 

"Ah! Arthur!" Merlin trembled. "Harder!" 

"Shhh, my father might hear you." Arthur gripped Merlin's hair with his free hand and tweaked his nipple with other. Merlin whimpered, Arthur smirked devilishly. 

"I'm cuming!" Merlin warned before releasing his load. Merlin's cock shot semen across his own abdomen and neck. 

"Almost perfect," sighed the prince. Arthur pumped his cock a few jerks more then soundly released it in his lovers face. 

Merlin wiped his cheek and raised his hand to Arthur's lips. "Open wide." 

Arthur invited the fingers in, tasting himself was odd but not unpleasant. They happily laid beside each other, limbs tangled. Their hearts pounding rapidly in their chests.

"I love you, Arthur." 

"I loved you too, Merlin." 

Both men froze as they heard the door Creek open. 

"Arthur?" Uthers voice echoed. "What-" 

Uther looked between Arthur and Merlin. His eyes practically bulging outside of his head.

"Guards!" Uther ran out of his sons chambers. "GUARDS." 

"You've got this, right?" Arthur asked sleepily. 

"It's not like I haven't memory swiped your entire kingdom several times before." Merlin kissed atop of his prince's head. 

"Lay beside me now. We worry later." 

Merlin did just that..

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow.


End file.
